song_of_the_nightingale_ddfandomcom-20200214-history
Glasstaff
"He who wields such power, would make a suitable king for this world, don’t you think?” Iarno Albrek was the leader of the Redbrand bandit gang plaguing Phandalin in 813. Serving the mysterious Black Spider, Iarno Was left in charge of preventing anyone from interfering with the master's plans. He recieved the nickname Glasstaff due to the scepter of glass he carried with him. Biography Iarno Albrek was once a member of the Lords Alliance, a Selenic group of nobles and knight dedicated to improving Seleon. However, greed and lust for power overtook Iarno, and he left the order. Lost Mine of Phandelver Abeir-Toril 1 While Iarno was in his chambers in Tressendar manor, the paladin Johnny snuck in, but before a fight ensued, Johnny managed to talk down Iarno, and Iarno agreed to cease hostilities, on the promise that Johnny would be able to defeat the Black Spider. His fate is unknown, but it can be assumed he was either arrested, or left for greener pastures. Abeir-Toril 2 The Glasstaff of this timeline wound up very different. Iarno left the Lord's Alliance due to a desire for power, and used the money his bandits earned to help fund the dragon cult. Eventually he was imbued with the power of the Forge of Spells, turning him into a large fire demon. When confronted by the party, he ambushed them with a fireball, transformed into his demon form, and fought the party, killing Professor Moostachio during the fight. After enough damage had been done to the fire lord, he reverted to his human form, and used his remaining magic to attack the heroes, nearly killing Roy in the process. In retaliation for Moostachio's death, however, Drew decided to viciously assault Albrek, inserting a dried tongue up his posterior in the process. In the ensuing fight, Glasstaff's own tongue was cut out, and many more items of increasing concern were rectally infused. Finally, after enough had been done to him, Drew curb stomped his head in, finally ending his reign over Phandalin. Personality The Iarno Albrek of Abeir-Toril 1 was a more restrained, and just greedy man, and while he was willing to line his pockets with stolen coin, he never wanted anyone to get hurt, and either due to the quick tongue of Johnny or just wanting to avoid bloodshed, stood down when confronted. The alternate timeline Iarno, however, had a bit of a god complex, and went on a monologue before engaging the party about good and evil, and a glorious new world, and took glee in killing Moostachio. Abilities Iarno was a powerful wizard, and often used the spell Arcane Missiles. In his fire demon form, however, Albrek took much joy in burning everything around him, and flame whipping the party members. His physical prowess was unknown, but in his flame demon form he was strong enough to crush Moostachio, an armored fighter. Appearance In his human form, Iarno was an average height human man, with a long beard and wore red clothing. As the Firelord, however, Albrek grew to 17 feet tall, and his body was wreathed in a smouldering inferno